Les voies de l'Alchimie sont impénétrables
by Katenoire
Summary: Quand deux pôles se retrouvent forcés à unir leurs forces, ça doit surement donner quelque chose comme ça. RoyEd


Bonjour à tous et toutes !  
Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction, mais j'abandonne Naruto pour faire place à FullMetal Alchemist !  
A vous de voir si ça vous plais ou pas... :)

Pairing : Edward-Roy  
Genre : Shonen-ai pour le moment. ça pourrait évoluer par la suite. :)

* * *

La pluie. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Central City, déversant toutes ses réserves sur la pauvre ville, et faisant gronder le tonnerre qui ne demandait qu'à éclater au dessus d'elle. Quelque part en son sein, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année travaillait encore dans son bureau, malgré l'heure déjà tardive qu'affichait sa montre à gousset. Mais à dire vrai, ce jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes ressassait plus ses pensées qu'il ne travaillait...

" Peut-être bien que je n'aurai jamais dû rentrer au pays... Peut-être bien que j'aurais dû crever là-bas, pendant que j'avais encore une excuse valable, oui peut-être...  
Je ne ferais pas tout ces cauchemars horribles sur Ishbal, oh non, je serais bien tranquille en train d'appliquer comme il se doit le "Repose en paix" inscrit sur les tombes de l'armée.  
Pfff... Parlons-en, de l'armée. Quelle idée aussi j'ai eu, en m'inscrivant dans cette machinerie horrible... Quel imbécile je fais. Non vraiment, ya plus rien pour rattraper mon cas, je suis désespéré. Bon... on va finir de trier tous ces rapports mornes et ennuyants... Quand c'était, la dernière fois que l'on m'a envoyé sur le terrain ? Non, maintenant ce "bon vieux Roy" ne sert plus qu'à trier des documents sans importance pendant qu'on me cache l'essentiel... Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de toutes ces rechigneries... J'veux du sang frais moi !! Avoir au moins quelqu'un avec qui causer !! Rah... j'irais en parler au Général demain... qu'on me mette un équipier, qu'importe, le premier venu fera parfaitement l'affaire !! Parce que Riza bon, elle n'est pas méchante hein, ne nous méprenons pas !! Mais... J'aimerais pouvoir parler de trucs d'hommes quoi... Et pis, elle me fait un peu peur, la Riza, toujours toute recroquevillée sur son flingue... c'est flippant à la longue !! Ah mon dieu... je deviens vraiment gâteux, me voilà à penser des trucs insensés... Mon pauvre Roy, cette fois c'est officiel, tu deviens fou... "

C'était ce genre de monologues qui habitaient Roy Mustang, Colonel et Alchimiste d'Etat au service de l'armée. Depuis quelques mois déjà, il avait été attaché à ce poste de "trieur de rapports", et cette position ne lui convenait guère. D'ailleurs, à qui ça pourrait bien convenir, soit dit en passant ? Peut-être au dernier des flemmards, qui n'attend plus rien de la vie. Mais pas à Roy, qui lui, a besoin d'action pour vivre (... je sens une connotation plus qu'étrange... xD) et c'est pas en restant seul à lire des rapports que ça allait aller en s'arrangeant, bien au contraire.

Quand Roy était en manque, il était comme un lion en cage, prêt à bondir sur n'importe quelle proie, pour assouvir sa soif de... communication.

Car oui, malgré les apparences fortuites, ce cher Roy aimait beaucoup la conversation, et son sujet favori restait bien évidement l'énumérations de ses nombreuses conquêtes, bien que ce sujet-ci ne désespère la plupart de ses interlocuteurs.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Roy fatiguait à vue d'œil, s'endormant à demi sur la pile impressionnante de rapports en tout genre. Et même les quinze litres de café qu'il avait bu n'y changeaient rien, il était complètement épuisé. Il se leva donc, traîna sa carcasse vers la pièce voisine à son bureau, et s'affala sur son lit encore glacé. Il ôta juste sa veste et se laissa bercer par le clapotis des goûtes d'eau au dehors...

C'était le lendemain, et un soleil radieux faisait place aux nuages grisonnants de la veille au soir. Un jeune blond marchait d'un pas nonchalant dans la rue principal de Central. Il avait des cernes bien prononcés sous les yeux et semblait exténué. Son manteau à l'origine rouge pétant était percé de trou sur sa quasi totalité, et il était couvert d'une espèce de boue noire et visqueuse.

Edward Elric cherchait du coin de l'œil l'immense bâtiment de l'armée, mais en vain. C'était à croire qu'ils avaient changés les locaux de place exprès pour l'emmerder. Mais ce jour-là, Edward n'était pas du tout d'humeur plaisantin, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : une bonne douche.

Et puis... cette mission avait été bien plus compliquée et difficile que prévu, il avait mis 5 jours de plus pour le voyage de retour.

" Quand je tiendrais ce foutu Roy et ses idées lumineuses entre mes mains... ça va barder c'est moi qui vous le dis !! " Fulminait-il déjà en se tenant les côtes de son bras métallisé.

Il vit enfin le drapeau avec l'insigne de Central au loin, et un minuscule sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres gercées par endroits. Il avança, toujours en claudiquant, vers la bâtisse d'un blanc éclatant.

Arrivé enfin devant ses lourdes portes, il en ouvrit le battant et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il s'avança d'une démarche mécanique et en faisant cliquetiquer sa jambe de métal.

" Winry va sûrement me tuer... " Songea-t-il avec appréhension tandis qu'il annonçait son retour à la femme de l'accueil.

Il monta ensuite les étages des locaux et se dépêcha vers sa chambre. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir Alphonse ! Il arriva enfin devant leurs appartements, et il ouvrit la porte en poussant un majestueux :

– Je suis rentré Aaaaal !!

... Mais auquel personne ne répondit.

Commençant à être inquiet, Edward s'avança dans le petit appartement et trouva un mot sur la table :

_Ed, si tu es rentré et que je ne suis pas là, passe chez Winry._

" Chez Winry ? Bon... de toutes manières je devais aller la voir pour mon automail... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé fabriquer là-bas lui ? " Pensa le blond en reposant le papier sur la petite table.

Il alla déposer ses affaire dans la pièce qui leur servait de chambre, à lui et à Alphonse, et il ressorti de l'appartement en refermant à clef derrière lui.

Il emprunta le couloir Est pour arrivé plus rapidement vers l'appartement provisoire de Winry, et arrivé devant celui-ci, il toqua à la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, le battant s'entrouvait légèrement, faisant par là grincer les jointures, et faisant apparaître une Winry un peu inquiète. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut Edward, elle ne put contenir sa joie et elle lui sauta au cou :

– Eeeed !! Ah je suis si contente de te revoir !! T'en as mis du temps !! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré avant ? On se faisait du souci !! Mais entre qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Doucement Winry... J'ai mal partout tu vois et...

- Oh pardon !! Dit-elle en se reculant vivement. Je... Mais j'étais tellement contente que j'ai pas pensé que...

- C'est pas grave. On rentre ? J'aurais besoin de tes services... Mais avant, où est Al ?

- Ed, je suis là !! Dit une voix métallisée venant de dans l'appartement.

Le blond se rua à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il vit son petit frère assis tranquillement parmi les automails de Winry, Edward eut un soubresaut de soulagement.

– Comment s'est passé ta mission, Ed ? Continua Alphonse en arrangeant les outils de Winry.

- Ow une vraie catastrophe... C'était horriiible !! Se plaigna le blond en s'asseyant face à son frère.

Edward raconta sa mission à ses deux comparses, et il parla à Winry de sa jambe. Contrairement à ses craintes, elle ne broncha presque pas et se contenta d'émettre un simple "Ah les garçons..." avant de se mettre directement à la tache de réparer son automail.

Le temps passa tellement vite qu'ils ne virent pas que l'heure se faisait déjà tard, et qu'ils devaient retournés dans leurs locaux, maintenant la jambe d'Edward réparée.

Le blond remercia son amie et parti avec son frère en direction de leurs appartements. Arrivés là-bas, Edward fonça directement à la douche tandis qu'Alphonse préféra faire un peu de ménage.

Après être tout beau tout propre (héhé) Edward se prépara directement pour aller au lit quand on frappa à la porte. Le blond ronchonna et demanda à Alphonse d'aller ouvrir.

Le blond n'eut que quelques échos de voix, et bientôt plus rien. Il sorti de la salle de bain, un linge posé sur ses épaules encore trempes.

– Alors Al, c'était quoi ?

- Bah... ya le Colonel qui te convoque dans son bureau pour ton rapport...

- QUOI ?

- Il dit que ça ne peut pas attendre...

- Non mais il se fout de ma gueule c'ui-là ?

- Mais Ed...

- Tu sais qu'il me fait à chaque fois le coup ?

- Quel coup ?

- Celui de venir me chercher pour un rapport juste au moment où je suis prêt pour aller au lit !! Il exagère...

- Ed...

- Ah mais non, cette fois ça se passera pas comme ça !!

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Alphonse avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Je vais aller le voir, moi le Colonel... " Ricana Edward tandis que son frère commençait à s'inquiéter...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– Yaaawn...

Un bruit bien familier pour tous les matinaux en ce bas monde. Roy Mustang ce jour-là s'était réveillé comme tous les jours, alarmé par un putain de pigeon qui avait rien trouvé de mieux que de venir roucouler sous sa fenêtre.

Déjà que le brun n'était pas de très bonne humeur à cause de ses heures de sommeil manquant, l'envie lui prit de saisir ses gants, et de faire un pigeon rôti pour le... oulà déjeuner, vu l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. Il ne pressa pas son allure pour se lever et se préparer pour autant, de toutes façons il s'en fichait. La veille au soir, il avait fait assez de paperasse pour qu'il puisse aller à sa vitesse, tranquillement. Pourquoi se presser ?

Roy sortit de sa pseudo chambre et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. De nouveaux dossiers faisaient déjà trois grands immeubles de rapports, en plus des anciens... Il soupira un bon coup avant de retrousser légèrement ses manches et de se mettre au travail, commençant par les rapports des missions qui avaient l'ait les plus attrayantes, mais même parmi celles-ci, c'était dur pour notre Colonel de ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil là, tout de suite sur la table.

Quelques instants et bâillements plus tard, Riza fit son apparition :

– Bonjour Colonel ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien bien... Répondit-il d'une voix encore à demi endormie.

- Je vous apporte le courrier... Il y en a pas mal aujourd'hui.

- Merci Riza.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et ressorti du bureau en déposant le courrier sur une dernière parcelle du bureau de Roy qui n'était pas complètement submergée par les documents. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux diverses lettres, mais la plupart étaient des réclamations du peuple. Seule une d'entre elle avait le cachet de l'armée. Le brun la mit de côté et se dit qu'il l'ouvrirait après avoir trié ses rapports, et après avoir cassé une bonne croûte...

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il s'autorisa une pause et sortit se chercher de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Une fois cela fait, il voulut retourner dans ses locaux, mais une meilleure idée lui vint... Il se dirigea vers le bureau du Général, et toqua avant qu'une voix grave lui dise :

– Entrez !

Roy s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte tout en retirant ses gants et en les rangeant dans sa poche de veston : le Général détestait qu'il les porte quand il venait lui rendre visite. (lui rendre visite... comme si ils étaient potes... xD)

Le brun s'avança dans la pièce et vit le Général accoudé sur son bureau, la tête posée sur ses deux mains jointes :

– Colonel Mustang ? Que me vaut la visite ?

- Bonjour mon Général... Hem... en fait j'avais envie de vous faire part d'une requête...

- Laquelle ?

- Vous savez, cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis restreins aux... "rapports" et disons que...

- Le terrain vous manque c'est ça ?? Mais je ne peux...

- Non ce n'est pas totalement exact !! Coupa le plus jeune. Enfin... Oui, le terrain me manque, mais en fait c'était autre chose que je voulais vous demander...

- Alors venez-en aux faits.

- J'y arrivais, j'y arrivais ! Bon, je voulais juste savoir si il était possible de me mettre un équipier...

- Vous avez Riza, il me semble...

- Oui certes mais...

- Elle ne vous convient pas ?? Demanda l'homme, visiblement amusé par la situation.

- Mais bien sur que si !! Mais enfin comprenez-moi...

- Bon très bien... je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous... Vous pouvez disposez.

- Merci, mon Général ! " Acheva Roy avec un micro sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Le brun ressorti de son bureau et retourna directement au sien. Il se replongea dans ses rapports en se donnant du courage, que bientôt peut-être il pourrait discuter avec quelqu'un tout en faisant cette sâle besogne. C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que Roy tria ses documents pendant trois heures de temps, et lorsqu'il arriva au dernier, l'heure était déjà bien avancée dans la soirée.

Il déposa son dossier sur la table, et soupira de soulagement. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite... Il regarda encore une fois sur son bureau pour être certain de n'avoir rien oublié, et il tiqua sur une enveloppe... Ah oui c'est vrai, il avait reçu une lettre ce matin, et il ne l'avait toujours pas ouverte. Il retourna ladite enveloppe et la décacheta : une simple lettre pour informer du retour d'un Alchimiste.

" Allons bon... qui est-ce qui revient... Ah bah tiens, le FullMetal. C'est vrai qu'on ne l'avait pas aperçu ces derniers temps... " Songea Roy en relisant la missive du gouvernement.

Il retourna la lettre au cas où il y aurait encore quelque chose derrière, puis il la jeta à la poubelle, cela ne sert à rien de s'encombrer de déchets pour des prunes. (pour des pommes ? )

Puis il réalisa quelque chose... quelque chose qui lui fit se donner une bonne centaine de baffes mentales : il fallait impérativement qu'Edward vienne faire son rapport le jour même de son retour, c'est dans les règles !

Roy se leva donc, et alla trouver Riza dans la pièce voisine à la sienne :

– Ahem... Riza ? Je pourrais vous demander un léger service ?

- Allez-y, dites toujours... Dit-elle, un tantinet suspicieuse.

- Heu... Edward Elric est rentré de mission aujourd'hui... vous pourriez aller lui demander de venir me faire son rapport ?

Riza soupira en regardant ses feuilles.

- Bon très bien j'y vais. Finit-elle par dire en se levant.

Roy lui fit un léger sourire en guise de remerciement, et il retourna à son bureau, prépara un bloc note et un stylo pour quand Edward arriverait. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait une certaine hâte que le jeune homme vienne, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et cela lui manquait un peu, de ne plus le charrier à coup de pics acérés.

Le brun s'assit derrière son bureau, face à la fenêtre et faisant dos à la porte. Il avait son stylo au creux des mains et tout en jouant avec, il regardait par l'immense fenêtre juste derrière lui, un petit air satisfait imprimé sur son visage...

– Edward !! Tu vas quand même pas y aller comme ça ??

Criait un Alphonse plus que paniqué, et il y avait de quoi paniquer d'ailleurs... Car en effet, son aîné étant plus que contrarié par le comportement de son supérieur, il lui réservait une surprise à sa hauteur : il allait y aller en tenue de nuit, donc seulement avec son training en bas, torse nu et le linge posé sur les épaules.

" Non mais, il se prend pour qui ce mec... Il va voir, si il peut convoquer Edward Elric à n'importe quel moment !!" Fulminait le blond en accélérant le pas, Alphonse restant dans l'appartement en priant pour que son frère reste un temps soit peu civiliser devant Mustang...

Edward marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'armée, sentant un courant frais dans les jambes. Il frissonna un peu et à ce moment précis, regretta un millième de seconde de ne pas s'être rhabillé pour aller faire son rapport, mais il se ressaisit bien vite, ce n'est pas un stupide courrant d'air qui allait le faire changer d'avis tout de même !!

Il arriva enfin devant le bureau de Mustang, et sans autre cérémonie il entra à l'intérieur et beugla :

– Colonel ! Pourquoi vous m'appelez toujours quand il faut pas ?

Roy se retourna et cru que ses yeux allaient tomber de leurs orbites tellement il était stupéfait de la vue que lui offrait Edward face à lui...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Débile.

Je crois que c'est l'adjectif qui qualifierait le mieux les pensées qui habitaient Roy Mustang ce fameux soir-là. Bon il faut dire aussi, que les circonstances n'avaient pas tout fait pour que ses pensées soit orientées autrement que comme étant "stupides et dépourvues de tout bon sens".

En effet, vu son incroyable capacité à s'organiser l'avait poussé à convoquer Edward Elric, sans nul doute le plus impulsif des Alchimistes d' Etat le jour de son retour à Central...

Mais voilà, Roy n'allait pas tarder à comprendre sa terrible erreur, qui le mènerait indirectement à sa perte. ( mais la perte de quoi... ça c'est une autre histoire ! héhé ) Mais revenons-en aux faits...

– FullMetal ?

- Quoi, ma tenue ne vous convient pas ? Vous aviez qu'à m'appeler plus tôt, au lieu de vous prélasser !! Répliqua le plus jeune avec une once de furie dans la voix.

- Me... prélasser ? S'étrangla Roy en pensant au nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé sur ses dossiers ennuyants. Me prélasser ?? Parce que tu crois que je fais rien à Central ??

- C'est précisément ce que je crois !

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je te montre tout ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui ainsi que ces dernières semaines ?? C'est même pas la moitié de tout ce que tu pourrait bien faire en une vie !

- Vous croyez hein ? Alors partez donc à ma place en mission contre ces ennemis qui sont sans arrêt en train de nous pourchasser, vous ferez moins le malin !

- Mais j'aimerais bien partir en mission moi, mais on ne me le permet simplement pas !

Et là, Roy comprit que trop tard l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Edward en face de lui tirait une mine stupéfaite, presque choquée de la révélation que son supérieur venait de lui faire sans le vouloir. Mais bientôt un petit sourire malsain et narquois naquit sur le visage du blond.

– Alors comme ça vous ètes sur la touche, Colonel ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il baissa légèrement la tête sur son bureau à présent quasiment vide de tout dossier. Il regarda les lignes du bois, se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en sentant une chaleur monter en lui. Il avait honte... Il se décida de relever son regard vers son interlocuteur qui attendait une réponse, visiblement.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants : pour une fois, Edward semblait vraiment sur de lui. Il regardait hautainement Roy, attendant sa victoire.

Le brun de son côté essaya de trouver les bons mots, les bons termes pour expliquer au blond sa situation actuelle. Puis il laissa juste l'espace d'une demie seconde son regard vagabonder sur le reste du corps frêle face à lui.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu réellement Edward de cette façon, si ce n'est à l'hôpital, lors d'une des nombreuses blessures du jeune garçon. Et puis, à l'hôpital, on ne voit pas très bien, il y a les bandages et tout ça... Ce n'est pas que ça intéressait Roy au plus haut point hein !! Mais bon... Curiosité l'oblige. Il lorgna donc sur les formes d'Edward, baissant un peu la tête pour cacher ses yeux au blond, se façon à ce qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

Le FullMetal était plutôt bien foutu dans son genre. Musclé comme il le faut, une peau caramélisée luisant légèrement sous l'éclairage de la pièce, faisant ressortir le blond paille de ses cheveux aux nombreux reflets. Des cicatrices foncées étaient bien présentent aux les côtés de la jointure de son automail au bras droit. D'autres, plus discrètes, trônaient par endroits sur différentes parties de son corps.

Roy fut tiré de ses contemplations par le bruit que faisait Edward : prit d'impatience, il s'était mit à taper le sol avec son pied de métal, provoquant un petit cliquetis mat.

Le brun secoua quelques peu la tête et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

– Oui je le suis. Je suis réduis à trier des documents à longueur de journée, à m'emmerder ferme pendant que vous autres, vous vagabondez au gré du vent dans les quatre coins du pays...

- Kukuku... (ça me fait penser à Sasuke ! Effrayant... ôo)

- Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans !!

- Moi je trouve que si, justement !

Roy soupira et eut un air quelques peu triste sur son visage. Il tourna légèrement la tête au dehors et contempla les reflets de la lune sur les immeubles alentours.

Edward le regarda et sentit soudainement une vague de regret le prendre. Il ressentait presque un peu de compassion pour son supérieur enchaîné à son poste de "trieur de documents".

Le blond s'avança donc vers un fauteuil non loin de lui et prit place à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'il prenait appui sur sa main gauche, Edward reprit la parole :

– Ça doit pas être facile tout les jours... Finit-il par lâcher, oubliant sa fierté.

Le Colonel garda son regard implanté au dehors mais il écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise qui s'emparait de lui. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au plus jeune :

– Non, en effet.

- Mais vous ètes pas seul non ?

- Pff... Riza... tu parles d'une compagnie...

- Je croyais que vous aimiez les femmes ? Le taquina Edward, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

- Non mais tu l'as vue la Riza ?? Répliqua Roy en le regardant, une mine déconfite.

Edward éclata de rire et reprit :

– Mais si, je vous embête prenez-le pas contre vous.

- J'espère bien ! Non mais...

- Bon... On s'le fait ce rapport ? Lança Edward en le regardant avec cette flamme de détermination dans les yeux.

Ainsi, ils passèrent un bon moment, à parler tranquillement de la mission du blond tandis qu'ils émettaient parfois quelques blagues ou commentaires quant à certains détails.

Demi heure plus tard, Edward se levait pour repartir dans son appartement, le cœur léger.

" Il est plutôt sympa le Colonel en fin de compte... " Songea-t-il tandis qu'il retraversait les couloirs sombres des bâtiments de l'armée. Arrivé enfin devant la porte d'entrée, il pénétra en douceur à l'intérieur, afin de ne pas alerter Alphonse qui devait sûrement être en train de se reposer un peu les méninges, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Edward se glissa discrètement dans sa chambre, puis dans son lit. Il venait de trouver la bonne position pour s'endormir que la lumière s'alluma en grand pour faire place à un Alphonse dans l'encadrement, et qui semblait bizarre...

- Ed, dis-moi que tout s'est bien passé j't'en priiiie !! Supplia le cadet avant que le blond n'eusse le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

- Heuu... Mais oui, tout s'est parfaitement bien passé, Al! J'ai même passé un excellent moment !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Pas de prise de tête ?

- Non.

- Pas d'engueulade ?

- Presque pas.

- Un bon rapport ?

- Oui.

- Alors tout va bien !

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire !!

- Bon très bien !! Dans ce cas... je vais te laisser te reposer...

- Merci bien... Je ne rêve que de dormiiiir !! Se plaignit le blond avant de s'effondrer sur son coussin.

Alphonse referma la porte et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le côté ruelle. A défaut de dormir, il laissait ses pensées défiler et il rêvait. Désormais c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il rêvait...

Mais ce soir-là, Alphonse avait l'esprit préoccupé. Il y avait quelque chose qui le titillait au fond de son esprit, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Roy avait raccompagné Edward jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, et en la refermant, il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

" Malgré le début un peu catastrophique de notre conversation, ça s'est finalement plutôt bien passé, j'en suis content. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de lui tenir tête, je suis bien trop fatigué... "

Le brun se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine, celle où il y avait son lit. Il se laissa aller dessus et regarda quelques instants le plafond avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Demain il aurait la réponse du Général quant à son nouvel équipier...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit était bien avancée quand on frappa à la porte des Elric. Alphonse, qui était toujours devant la fenêtre, se leva et alla répondre.

– Lieutenant Hawkeye ?

- Bonsoir Alphonse. Désolée de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais on a reçu un appel de Pinako Rockbell... Il semblerait qu'elle ait besoin de toi et de Winry à Resembol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- La haute saison, simplement ! Les clients n'arrêtent pas, et Mme Rockbell ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

- Ah je vois... Bon je vais chercher Ed et...

- Non ! En fait c'est juste toi et Winry. Le jeune Fullmetal doit rester à Central.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Il vient d'être affecté à un nouveau poste.

- Lequel ?

- Celui de nouvel équipier du Colonel Mustang...

- ... Oulaaa... j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content...

- Moi aussi j'en connais un !!

- Bon très bien... quand devons-nous partir ?

- Sur le champ, se serait bien.

- D'accord... j'écris un mot pour Edward et je rejoins Winry dans le Hall d'entrée...

- Très bien. Au revoir !

- Au revoir Lieutenant.

Alphonse referma la porte après un bref salut de la main à Riza, et il se dirigea vers la petite table au milieu de la pièce. Il saisit un bloc note et écrivit un bref résumé de la situation pour son grand frère. C'était la deuxième fois... La deuxième fois qu'ils allaient vraiment être séparés un long moment, lui et Edward. Alphonse aurait pu sentir un pincement au cœur si il avait été humain, mais il ressenti tout de même une grande tristesse de devoir partir comme ça, sans pouvoir dire au revoir à son frère. Il mit son billet bien en évidence sur la table, sous les gants du blond.

Puis il sortit par la porte d'entrée et regarda le battant désormais fermé. Il soupira ( ... il peut faire ça ?? ô.o ) et commença à marcher vers le Hall d'entrée des locaux de l'armée.

Winry était déjà là, un air endormi imprimé sur le visage, sa petite valise à ses pieds. Dès qu'elle vit Alphonse descendre les marches, un sourire radieux illumina la pièce, et elle alla à la rencontre de son ami d'enfance tout en ramassant sa valise.

Après une brève discussion, ils partirent ensemble à pied jusqu'à la gare de Central, jetant un dernier regard nostalgique vers l'immense bâtisse blanche qu'ils abandonnaient derrière eux.

" Ne fais pas de bêtises, Nii-san... " Pensa Alhonse alors qu'il reprenait sa conversation avec Winry quant à Pinako et aux travaux qu'ils devraient faire avec elle...

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds regardait pensivement le plafond de sa chambre. Il y avait plein d'imperfections, des fissures partout, des endroits qui tombaient en lambeaux... Ça lui faisait vaguement pensé à sa vie, en somme. Dans sa vie aussi il y avait certaines parts d'ombres qu'il préférerait oublier, certaines facettes de son caractère qui restaient cachées...

Edward referma les yeux, les mains sous sa tête. Il y avait vraiment des choses étranges dans son existence. Il vivait dans une époque de fous, se disait-il. En plus d'une société n'admettant aucune chose hors du commun, l'armée... Le blond soupira et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il se leva finalement et après s'être rafraîchi et habillé dans la salle de bain, il sortit dans le salon dans l'envie de parler avec son petit frère, mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite pièce, il se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'elle était vide... Il s'avança, commençant à s'inquiéter pour son frère cadet, et lorsqu'il voulut enjamber la table basse pour aller voir près de la fenêtre, il vit un mot posé sous ses gants. Il les déplaça et saisit le papier :

" _Edward,_

_J'ai du partir avec Winry chez mamie Pinako pour un moment... Je te redonnerais vite de mes nouvelles !_

_Ménages-toi, et ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, s'il te plaît..._

_Ton frère, Alphonse._ "

Le FullMetal sourit à sa lecture, mais au fond de lui il sentait comme un vide dans son cœur. Il n'aimait pas être séparé d'Alphonse, mais bon...

Il reposa le billet sur la table et mit ses gants avant de prendre sa veste pour sortir. Il avait comme intention d'aller manger, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, quelqu'un se trouvait juste devant.

– C'est à croire que je passe ma vie à venir frapper à cette porte... Dit la personne, qui n'était autre que Riza.

- Heu... pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Déjà cette nuit je suis venue chercher Alphonse, hier toi, et aujourd'hui à nouveau toi.

- Le Général t'attend dans son bureau.

- Le Général ?? Demanda Edward, surprit.

- Apparemment...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Tu verras bien assez tôt... Courage !

Lui dit-elle en posant une main amicale sur son épaule de métal, avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers ses occupations quotidiennes. Le blond quant à lui, prit la direction inverse pour aller dans le bureau du Général Bradley. Arrivé devant sa porte, il frappa avant d'entrer.

La pièce était immense. Des portraits immobiles inondant tout les murs blancs, et trois bibliothèques remplies à craquer se tenaient derrière le bureau imposant du Général Bradley. Les photographies étaient jaunies, et on y voyait Bradley en plus jeune, sans la moustache, souriant tout en tenant un gros poisson dans les mains. ( je vois bien Bradley faire de la pêche... xD ) Puis Edward tourna le regard vers le bureau. On voyait trôner fièrement une insigne où étaient gravé en lettre d'or les mots : " Général King Bradley ".

Le blond commença à flipper un peu, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre avec le Général. Il s'arrêta juste devant le bureau, et toisa son vis-à-vis, le visage appuyé contre ses deux mains. Edward toussota faussement pour faire remarqué sa présence, et l'homme redressa la tête.

– Ah, FullMetal ! Te voilà enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Général ?

- Je voulais t'annoncer ton nouveau poste...

- Un nouveau poste ?

- Moui, je me suis dis que tu avait fais beaucoup de mission périlleuses ces temps-ci et donc que tu méritais un peu de repos.

- Et... quel est mon nouveau poste, monsieur ? Demanda Edward, un peu sur ses gardes.

- Tu es, dès à présent, le nouvel équipier du Colonel Mustang !

- FullMetal ? Tout va bien ?

Edward avait les yeux écarquillés au possible, un rictus horrible se dessinait gentiment sur son visage tandis qu'il assimilait la nouvelle avec peine :

– Qu... quoi ?? C'est une plaisanterie ??

- Je suis du genre à plaisanter ? Demanda cyniquement le Général.

- Bien. Puisque tout est dit, je vais te laisser aller accomplir tes nouvelles fonctions !

- Tu peux disposer.

- Ça veut dire que je serais sous les ordres de Mustang ?

Le général toisa son regard quelques instant. Il fit un grand sourire avant de répondre le plus simplement du monde :

– Oui.

Le blond se raidit, et après un hochement de tête, se retourna pour sortir du bureau du général avec une certaine peur dans les tripes. Passer toutes ses journées avec le colonel ne l'enchantait guère... Mais enfin, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse !! Et puis, peut-être qu'il allait être supportable... Qui sait.

Il ouvrit la porte, et cru bien faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la personne face à lui...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Qu'est-ce que je déteste le matin... "

Des pensées fort peu joyeuses qui se présentaient pour notre très cher Roy Mustang, complètement stone dans sa petite chambre. Il était tombé à moitié durant la nuit et se retrouvait avec seulement une jambe restée sur le lit, le reste de son corps étant allé explorer le parquet pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien en ordre. Il grogna rageusement, se releva du mieux qu'il pu, et s'étira longuement en un bâillement sonore. Une nuit agitée...

Il se dirigea vers la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de salle de bain et prit une bonne douche, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu les idées. Le brun sortit ensuite de ses quartiers et passa devant son bureau encore vierge de tout documents. Enfin pour le moment, car il savait pertinemment que Riza n'allait pas tarder à ramener ses miches ici pour lui flanquer du travail, encore du travail toujours du travail. Quelle vicieuse cette Riza quand même !! ( xD Sasuke l'éféminisé, le retour transformé en Roy !! )

Roy soupira mélancoliquement, mais se ressaisit bien vite : il devait aller voir le général pour savoir qui serait son nouvel équipier. C'est donc avec une joie non contenue qu'il marcha gaiement vers les locaux de son supérieur, saluant les personnes qu'il croisait avec un sourire satisfait, et ce qu'importe la personne dont il s'agissait. Mais arrivé là-bas, une surprise l'attendait...

Le brun avait la main tendue devant lui et s'apprêtait à ouvrir le battant face à lui mais la porte prit les devants on s'ouvrant d'elle-même, enfin c'est ce qu'il cru, car la réalité était tout autre. Il vit bientôt entrer dans son champ de vision quelque chose qu'il prit en premier lieu pour une jeune femme à cause du contre-jour, mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était que le FullMetal. ( Que ? ôo )

– Toi ici ? Qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par le Général.

– Aaah Roy, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là ! Vous vouliez un nouvel équipier ? Vous l'avez face à vous !! Dit-il avec un certain timbre d'amusement dans la voix.

Le brun fit à peu près la même tête que le jeune homme avant lui, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le général ne lui en laissa pas le temps, s'étant levé de son bureau entre-temps.

– Je suis content que ma décision vous convienne. Je vais devoir vous laissez malheureusement, j'ai du travail.

Et sur ce, il poussa Edward dehors de son bureau et referma violement le battant, laissant les deux comparses sur le seuil, complètement déboussolés par les événements. Ils avaient encore tout deux les yeux rivés sur la porte, comme si il avait s'agit d'un simple mirage, que la conversation n'avait pas vraiment eut lieu...

Puis Edward se retourna et croisa le regard flamboyant de Roy. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager sans mot dire, jusqu'à ce que le brun se décide à prendre la parole :

– Bon... On va les trier, ces rapports ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, un sourire qui lui fit bien malgré lui un effet que Edward ne soupçonnait même pas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– Colonel, vous pourriez me passer le tas de feuilles juste à votre droite s'iouplait ?

Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours que Roy et Edward se partageaient le même bureau pour y trier des rapports. Bien qu'ennuyants sur les bords, ils arrivaient toujours plus ou moins à trouver un sujet de conversation, même si celui-ci était bien souvent basé sur les techniques d'alchimie.

Au fil du temps, le petit blond s'était épris d'une certaine sympathie envers son supérieur. Il l'aimait bien : il lui faisait beaucoup pensé à un père idéalisé. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Du côté de Roy, c'était un peu pareil. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait appris le triple de choses sur Edward que ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre en trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient ! Par exemple, il n'était pas au courant que le blondinet détestait le lait, ou bien que quand il était enfant il avait été forcé d'accepter "d'épouser" Winry pour s'en débarrasser. Oui plus le temps passait, plus les deux comparses se surprenaient presque à apprécier l'autre...

– Tiens, les voilà... attention c'est lourd ! Ajouta le brun en tendant l'encombrant tas au FullMetal.

- 'Vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas autant maladroit que vous le croyez !

Le colonel sourit intérieurement parce que justement, il le trouvait maladroit au possible, mais ne voulant pas être trop méchant, il avait gardé cette remarque pour son nombril. Il lorgna tout de même sur son voisin, et le trouva en train de se battre avec le tas qui vrillait dangereusement de gauche à droite. Roy se redressa et soutint le tas avec Edward, qui lui jeta un regard noir tout en protestant qu'il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seul.

Le brun n'y répondit rien mais lui sourit gentiment. Il déposa le tas, toujours avec Edward, sur le "côté" du FullMetal. Ils se rassirent ensuite, et continuèrent leurs paperasses ennuyantes.

Voilà comment se déroulaient leurs journées, en principe. Parfois Riza venait mettre son grain de sel dans leurs affaires, mais ça ne semblait pas les perturber plus que ça. Ou peut-être quand elle venait avec Havoc ou bien Hughes ( Et wi, ils sont encore là dans ma fiction ! 3 ), parce que là, les discutions allaient vraiment vers n'importe quoi... Et les malentendus d'élocution peuvent porter à confusion suivant comment on les interprète. Bref, revenons-en à ce jour-là...

– Bon Roy, ya encore combien de tas comme celui-ci à trier ? J'en peux pluuus...

Se plaignait Edward en s'étalant sur le coin de bureau de son supérieur.

– Plus énormément, normalement il y en a encore trois...

- Ouf, bientôt fini dans ce...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que deux ouragans pénétraient dans la pièce :

– Non !! Moi j'te dis que ce n'est pas autant simple !! Avait dit une première voix que Roy attribua sans peine à Havoc.

- Moi j'te dis que si !! S'entendre autant bizarrement, c'est pas possible autrement ! Répondait un Hughes plus déterminé que jamais.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Edward et le colonel ne sont pas comme ça !!

- C'est des vrais aimants, j'y peux rien moi...

Mais il fut interrompu par un étouffement de la part de Roy, qui était rouge écrevisse et se tenait la gorge d'une main, les yeux exorbités au possible tandis qu'il tentait d'articuler une phrase inintelligible. Edward se tourna vers lui, regard légèrement soupçonneux, mais néanmoins qui trahissait une certaine inquiétude pour son supérieur.

– Tout va bien Colonel ? " Questionna-t-il en se rapprochant un chouilla de lui.

Le brun se calma peu à peu, toujours rouge comme une tomate, et toujours cette mine plus que stupéfaite imprimée sur sa face. Il baissa la tête et se prit le menton entre la main droite, semblant cogiter sur quelque chose d'épineux.

" Comment se fait-il qu' Edward n'ait pas réagi à cette phrase que Maes à dit ? J'ai pas la berlue tout de même !! Il a dit que le FullMetal et moi étions amants ! Ce n'est pas rien... Ou peut-être que... "

Et le visage du Colonel s'illumina tout d'un coup et il prit un air plus que sérieux tandis qu'il se redressait sur sa chaise et replongeait sa tête dans ses dossiers. Il avait du mal comprendre...

Edward et les deux autres le regardèrent encore quelques instants, se demandant s'ils auraient une explication, mais apparemment, ils n'en auraient pas. Il haussèrent les épaules et recommencèrent à parler gentiment d'un tout autre sujet, essayant d'oublier le précédent.

Pendant ce temps, les pensées fusaient dans l'esprit du Colonel Mustang :

" Non mais quand même... j'suis vraiment un tordu pour avoir compris pareille chose... Amants... Moi et le FullMetal... Quelle bonne blague !! Comme si ça pouvait avoir lieu d'être, d'abord. Non seulement on est ensemble à l'armée, la différence d'age, sans compter qu'on est les deux des mecs quoi ! Aïe aïe aïe, mon pauvre Roy, cette fois c'est vraiment officiel, tu es gâteux. _Moi et le FullMetal..._ "

Le brun posa son stylo bleu roi sur le dossier qu'il était en train de commenter, et tourna légèrement les yeux vers son subordonné. Il discutait gaiement avec Hughes qui vantait les résultats scolaires de sa petite fille chérie, sous les commentaires d'un Havoc d'humeur moqueuse. Le blond souriait gentiment, et Roy y vit presque un air de mélancolie. Il vit les deux pupilles dorées se perdre un instant au dehors, avant de retrouver en un éclair toute leur vivacité et de se rebraquer sur les deux hommes face à lui, semblant oublier l'instant d'égarement qu'il venait d'y avoir.

Le colonel remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas fait sa tresse légendaire aujourd'hui, mais qu'il avait simplement attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Ça lui allait tout autant bien, d'ailleurs...

Edward regardait son supérieur avec des yeux plus ou moins inquiets. Pourquoi diable s'étouffait-il à moitié maintenant ? Déjà que quand il a tout ses moyens il est lourd mais si il commençait à crever ici... Le blond serait mal barré. Roy avait commencé à tousser lorsque Hughes avait reprit la parole la deuxième fois, mettant en avant que lui et le Colonel étaient deux parfaits opposés. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas dit de cette manière... Il avait exposé ça avec la comparaison d'un aimant, donc deux pôles bien distincts.

Le blond se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu troublé à ce point le brun à cette simple phrase, il n'y avait pourtant rien de vexant, ni d'extravaguant... Il devait vraiment avoir un grain, ce Roy. Ne plus aller sur le terrain le ramollissait, Edward en avait peur. Il soupira, blasé, mais prit quand même des nouvelles de son supérieur en le questionnant sur son état. Pas de réponse, mais le FullMetal put constater qu'il avait l'air pensif... Extrêmement pensif... Roy se ressaisit, s'étant calmé, et se replongea dans les dossiers qu'il lut distraitement.

Le blond le regarda encore un instant, et vit que la jolie teinte rougie était encore bien présente sur les joues de son supérieur. Edward tourna la tête vers les deux autres hommes, et commença à parler avec eux. Il ne les voyait pas souvent, alors ça faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger ce moment avec eux, même si parfois, Maes était saoulant avec sa petite Elysia qui adorait tellement...

Le blond sentit le regard pesant du Colonel se poser sur lui, et il détourna le regard de ses interlocuteurs un instants, se laissant submerger par ses pensées.

" Colonel... Pourquoi faites-vous ça... "

Se dit-il avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se recentrer sur la conversation en cours. Les deux comparses restèrent une bonne demi-heure en leur compagnie, mais quand Riza débarqua pour les engueuler à coup de revolver... Ils décampèrent en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour l'écrire !

Une fois seuls, Edward reprit le dossier qu'il examinait auparavant. Il se demandait comment aborder le sujet avec le Colonel...

Car depuis qu'il avait eu cette étrange réaction, le blond brûlait d'envie de savoir pourquoi le brun avait agit de la sorte. Si ses doutes... s'avéraient confirmés. Il ferma les yeux et imagina les différentes versions dans sa tête. Non, dans le pire se ses scénario, Edward se ramassait une bonne pique bien acérée et c'était fini.

Le FullMetal, désormais à demi rassuré par la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser, se mit en position : il posa sa plume, se redressa sur sa chaise, et se tourna vers le brun. Il ouvrit la bouche et formula avec toute la peine du monde sa question cruciale :

– Dites Colonel... Maintenant qu'on est seuls... Vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous étiez bizarre tout à l'heure ?

Ledit Colonel sursauta à la question et regarda le FullMetal sans rien dire, la surprise se lisant comme dans un livre sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux légèrement et reprit sa respiration avant de répondre d'une voix ennuyée :

– J'ai simplement mal compris ce que Maes avait dit, c'est tout.

Le cœur du FullMetal se resserra dans sa poitrine. Alors c'était ça... il ne l'appréciait pas à ce point-là...

– J'ai compris amant au lieu de aimant. Ajouta le brun.

A cette révélation, les yeux d' Edward s'agrandirent sous le choc, tandis que ceux du Colonel se tournaient à nouveau vers sa feuille, gribouillant furtivement dessus.

Le blond se ressaisit et sourit avec contentement alors qu'il se retournait lui aussi vers ses feuilles, mais cette fois, il avait le cœur léger, et une agréable chaleur au creux des reins...

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Au risque de me répéter, ( mais je ne le dis jamais assez ! " ) excusez mon orthographe, je fais attention, mais il y a toujours des rescapées !! )


End file.
